Diary
by Morganville-HIMYM716
Summary: Brianna Mary Gaither never really knew much about her parents lives. But one day she finds her mothers diary in the attic, the diary says FAYZ. Over come by curiousity Brianna reads the diary, but what will she find in there... Set 20 years after the FAYZ, half about Brianna Gaither, the other half is first person about what is writen in her mothers diary.
1. Diary

_**A/N: Hi, I am now obsessed with the Gone series thanks to my brother and have decided to write a fanfic about it. ~ Sarah  
**_

The girl slowly opened her attic door. The attic wasn't used that often, it was just where they kept old things. Her dad had told her to the attic and wait for him to get there, her mum had told her dad that it was about time to clean out some of the junk. The girl turned on the light's and looked around, boxes, lot's of boxes. Also quite a few spider webs. She walked further inside and read the labels on the boxes. They read, 'School E' and 'School Q', 'Photo's' and 'Memories.' The girl wasn't that bothered with those boxes.

There was a smashed mirror in the corner so the girl went to have a look at it. She saw herself, long brown frizzy hair, green eyes and tanned skin. The girl was called Brianna Gaither, after one of her parents friends. Brianna was 14 years old, nearly 15. She lived in Perdido Beach and went to it's high school. A box caught her eye, it was covered by a blanket but the label was half readable. It read 'FA...' Brianna walked up to it and crouched down. She took the blanket off the box and couched from the dust. The rest of the label said 'FAYZ.' Brianna frowned, FAYZ? What was that? She thought.

Brianna opened the box and took out the things inside. A well used diary, a fishing rod, an odd hat, a knife? A gun? She stopped looking through it, what the hell was the FAYZ? There were drawings aswell, a girl sat on the beach who looked like a younger version of her mum. The girl was sat looking longinly at the sun set, she was wearing a summer dress. It was signed by Brianna's father, he must have drawn this. Another picture was he mother again, she looked like she was flying, hands at her sides, hair waving about. In this drawing her mother was wearing slip on shoes, three quarters and a t-shirt. These pictures weren't done in colour, just pencil. Brianna flipped through more of the drawing done by her father, most of them were of her mum but some were drawn of her auntie Astrid and uncle Sam. Other were drawn of her aunt Lana and the odd one of her uncle Edilio. They weren't really her family but she had grown up calling them Auntie and Uncle.

The last one was an actual photo, it wasn't recent but her parents looked about 20, and they were holding her in their arms. Next to her family was Lana and Sanjit, they were holding hands and smiling. On the other side was a pregnant Astrid and Sam. Brianna reconed this photo was taken about 14 years ago. Astrid's child was born shortly after this photo was taken, they had a boy called Caine. Caine was now 14 with light bown hair and blue eyes.

When Brianna was 5 her parents got married, they had a nice wedding on the beach. She had been the brides maid, aswell as Astrid and Dekka. Lana was the maid of honor and Sam was the best man. Sanjit was the ring bearer. Brianna loved that memory, after the wedding her dad and Sam had had a surfing competition and Sam had won.

A year after the wedding Sam and Astid got engaged and got married a year later. Dekka met a woman at the wedding and had fallen in love with her. Her name was Miana. Miana was a year younger than Dekka and had long blonde hair and green eyes.

Brianna put the pictures down and picked up the diary. It had her mothers hand writing on the front. It said, 'Elowen Vesper.' That was her mothers name. 'Life in Hell i.e The FAYZ' Brianna tried to open it but it had a lock. She rooted through the box and found a key at the bottom of the box, burried underneath a tin. Brianna took that out aswell. She put the diary and key to one side and opened the tin.

"Monopoly pieces and gold coins..." She mumbled. Brianna shut the box and ran her fingers along the top, dust flew off. She blew on the box some more and the writing on the top was clear. "Alberto's..." It was all very strange.

Brianna put the key in the lock of the diary and twisted it. It snapped open and she put the lock and key down. The date on the first page of the diary was over 20 years ago, when her mum was 14. Brianna read the first paragraph out loud.

"I thought my life would be boring and simple. And then the FAYZ happened. We became trapped in a... a bubble like thing. No-one over 15 is here anymore, just us kids. I want to make this diary incase I don't make it out of here alive. People are already dying, from fire, carelessness and hunger. It's all just too much. Then came the powers and the evil. I fought, I killed and I found the love of my life. I started this diary about a month into the FAYZ, a month of hell and terror. If I died and you're reading this, know I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just wanted to survive. If I am alive and you're reading this, Where did you find it? and you honestly don't want to read what's inside these pages. FAYZ eyes only"

"What?" Brianna screwed up her face, then she smiled. This was the gap in her parents life that her grandparents taked about, her mum and dad's childhood was normal, her mum read a lot and her dad surfed. Between the age of 14 and 15 they changed. After that they were a lot more grown up, their childhood ended at 15. This was Brianna's chance to find out what happened, she opened it up to the first official page of the diary and began to read.

_**A/N: After this chapter, the story is writen in her mothers first person. Hope you enjoy. P.s I will do some chapters inbetween where Brianna is in the attic. ~ Sarah  
**_


	2. Gone

**_A/N: This is my new story about what went on in the back ground of the Gone series, it will be 5 or more chapters on each book. I really hope you enjoy my new story! P.s oh and if anyone knows whether Lance went to Coates or Perdido beach that would be a big help ~ Sarah_**

**GONE**

_My name is Elowen Scarlet Vesper, I don't know if anyone will believe me, I hardly believe myself. I am 17 now and it has been 2 years since Perdido Beach lost it's adults, since I gained my powers, since the FAYZ. FAYZ stood for Fallout Alley Youth Zone, Fallout Alley was what people called our little town after a radiation leak at the power plant about ten years back. _

_What I did to survive in the FAYZ still haunts me, I have nightmares still and I cry silently at night to myself, wishing, hoping that when I open my eyes the next morning none of it happened. That was one year of my life I wish more that anything that I could get back, re-write. I just wish the memories would go away._

_It wasn't all bad in the FAYZ, well strictly-speaking I was, but there were a few moments I enjoyed. Thanks-giving, my first kiss, meeting the best of friends... But now I'm getting ahead of myself, just read to find out._

I had long chocolate coloured hair and big brown eyes. I had pale skin and freckles on my cheeks and nose. I went to school in Perdido Beach, I sat behind Edilio Escobar in class. When the teacher disappeared I elbowed my friend Katie Williamson next to me and told her, "Hey, how fast do you think we could all run away?" Katie had laughed at this. But then it had all gone wrong.

I went out of the class room about the same time as everyone else, the whole school was out of their classes and looking around for teachers and missing students. Josh had gone from my class and the other two students had vanished out of Astrid's, it was getting scary. No class had a teacher or adult at all and everyone was worrying. I walked quickly for the school door and bumped into Lance, I tried to move away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What's going on?" He asked me, "Is your teacher gone too?" He sounded concerned.

"Every teacher is gone Lance," I snapped, he looked offended. "Sorry, look, I don't know what's going on okay? I just need to find my family."

"Your sister isn't in the school?" He said.

"No, I asked around and no-one has seen her." I replied.

"I'll see you later." He told me, and then he added, "Be careful El, I mean it." I grinned at him.

"Aren't I always?" Then I went out the door and walked home.

When I got to her house I was greeted by an unsettling stillness.

"Mom!?" I shouted as I opened my red front door. "Dad!?" I slammed the door shut, dropped my school bag and ran into the kitchen. I found a smashed cup of coffee. I cursed under my breath and went up stairs. The vacuum cleaner was on.

"Anyone home?" I choked back tears. "Okay this isn't funny now guys, you got me so just come out please." . I went into my room and found the vacuum lying on the floor so I turned it off at the wall and pushed it to one side.

"Mom! Dad! Anyone?!" And then I burst into tears. I flopped onto my bed and cried hopelessly into my blue pillow. When I finally managed to control myself I sat up and wiped my face, I went to the mirror hanging on my green wall and looked at myself. My mascara had smuged all over my face, I looked like a ghost. I wiped the make-up off and checked my phone, it didn't work. I threw it on my bed angrily and went down stairs to try the TV. It went static what ever I tried.

"Okay, so phones are dead. And so are TV's. This is just perfect." I grummbled to myself. "Damn..." I jumped up off my black leather couch and ran out the door and towards my neighbours house. I rang the door bell twice and waited.

"Mommy!" The girl who opened the door shouted. Then her face fell when she saw who it was. "I thought you were..." The little girl began to cry. I picked her up and carried her inside.

"It's okay Thea, shush, it's all going to be fine." I whispered to Thea. "Where's Lonny?" Lonny was Thea's 6 month old baby brother. Thea pointed to the stairs. I put her down and ran up stairs, taking two steps at a time. I went into the babies room to see him crying in his cot. I picked up Lonny and rocked him gently back and forth, but he didn't stop crying.

"He need's his diaper changing." Thea said from behind me. I jumped in suprise and turned around.

"Can you show me where everything's kept Thea?" I said sweetly. Thea nodded and went to the chester draws at the end of the cot.

When I had changed Lonny diaper and put him to sleep I told Thea to stay in the house and lock the door behind her. "I'll be back soon," I had promised Thea. "Don't answer the door to anyone but me, okay?"

"Or Mommy." Thea pointed out to me.

"Yes, or your parents." Then I had hugged her and left. Once I had heard the door lock behind me, I walked down the street to where everyone was gathered. The hardware store was on fire. I broke into a run and didn't stop till I had reached the crowd gathered around it. No-one was moving.

"There's someone in there!" A girl shouted from somewhere behind me, I turned to see who it was but I couldn't make her out. If you listened closely you could hear the poor little girl shouting for her mom. I heard a boy close to me mimick the childs cries, it was Orc. I was disgusted and took a few steps away, so did the people around me. Orc looked around, confused why no-one had laughed.

Then a boy in my class stepped forward, his name was Sam Temple. I had been on the bus when he had steered it to safety after the driver had had a heart attack, he'd saved me life and the lives of everyone else on board. After that I had had a secret crush on him for a while, but it hadn't lasted. I spotted Lance in amongst the people and went to him.

"Lance!" I said once I reached him. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, glad you made it." He said warmly. I looked worringly towards the fire. "Oh don't worry, Shool Bus Sam will save her." I nodded, not to sure what to say so Lance put his arm around me. Sam started shouting orders to people by him. Thankfully neither me nor Lance were chosen.

I buried my face into his chest, too scared to look as Sam bravely ran into the building. I didn't know what went on in the building at that time but then I heard people cheer, then gasp as Sam came out. I dared look as Sam went past, he carried the girl in his arms, she was dead. Tears fell down my face and I put my hand over my mouth as I watched Sam go by, he looked deathly pale and he was shaking. He looked at me with painful eyes and I smiled reasuringly to him, he nodded back and continued on. Astrid, Quinn and Edilio followed quickly behind him. Lance put his hands on my shoulders and kissed the back of my head.

"It's okay Elowen." He whispered to me. I couldn't speak, I could only watch as Sam put the girl carefully on the ground and Edilio put a blanket over her head.

_The reason I had stopped having a crush on Sam was because I had started dating Lance. I wasn't popular, good-looking or athletic like him but we made a good match. Through the first part of the FAYZ we stuck by each other, then he betrayed me and turned his back on me when I needed him. After I had seen the girls dead body I had almost been sick. Everyone over 15 was gone all over Perdido Beach, at the time we weren't sure if that meant Coates Academy aswell and we hoped it didn't. But you can't always get what you wanted._


	3. Powers

**GONE**

_**A/N: At the start of each chapter I will put the book name at the top so you know which book it is set in. ~ Sarah**_

_I didn't really know how I felt after seeing that girl. Scared I guess. It made me realise that this new world was dangerous. No adults to say what not to do to keep us safe. I had often argued with my parents, said things nasty but at that point I wished I hadn't. I would have done anything to be grounded by my parents then because I had taken too much for granted from them. We all had. I had tried to talk to Sam or any of his little gang but I never seemed to have time. I did talk to Quinn from time to time though but I never really found much out. What Sam did in the FAYZ is still kind of a mystery to me, I was there for some parts of it and a friend told me about some aswell... But what scared me a lot at the start was this story:  
_

I walked down the road after Sam but they were going to far and I had to get back to Lonny and Thea. "Wait!" I shouted. Only Quinn heard.

"Oh hi," He said, "Elowen right, in my class?" I nodded.

"Hey so what's Sam doing about this?" I asked him.

"He just wants to be left alone really, sorry." Quinn looked behind him to where Sam, Astrid and Edilio were heading. "Look I have to go, I might see you soon."

"Okay Quinn, it's just we need some one to keep everyone calm and Sam seems like the guy." I told him and he waved me bye. I walked down the road, past the smoking remains of the Hardware store, past the Plaza, past all the scared and crying children and all the way back home, 75 Sheridan Avenue.

I ran up stairs and into the bathroom, then I threw up. When I finished I looked at my self in the mirror. I wore dark blue denim jeans and simple orange strapless t-shirt. My eyes were red and blotchy and my hair was sticking out in odd places. I took a deep shakey breath and brushed my hair, then I tied it up and out of my face before I went to get changed.

I got changed into another set of jeans and a short sleeved long green shirt. I then put on a pair of black pumps and packed a bag with PJ's, underwear and a set of clothes for tomorrow. I then left the house and went next door.

KNOCK, KNOCK. "Thea! Thea it's Elowen, open up!" I yelled to her, and then I heard her scream. I didn't think then, I just stood back and kicked on the door. After three kicks the door snapped open and I ran inside.

"Thea!" I shouted.

"Help!" She shouted back at me, I ran up stairs as fast as I could and then I saw something incredible. Thea was stood infront of me with water pouring out of her hands, she was staring at them and screaming. I was frozen in place, this was insane. Know one should be able to do that. She stood there screaming at her hands, I was now stood in a puddle of water.

"Thea." I said and crouched down in the water and took her shoulders. She looked up at me with scared eyes. "Look at me, concentrate on my voice. Just my voice, got that?" Thea nodded to me and gulped back tears, slowly the water stopped. I took her hands and pushed them down to her sides.

"What's happening to me?" She choked. I tried to speak but I was tongue tied.

"Thea, how did this happen?" I asked her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I was sat in my room and Lonny began crying... I didn't know what to do so I picked him up, he didn't stop. I tried all I could then this just happened." Thea cried. I gasped and looked towards Lonny's door.

"Where's Lonny now?" I said calmly.

"I... I think he's in there." She said and pointed to his door. I stood up and went inside. The floor was ankle deep in water and Lonny was lay on his sopping wet bed crying and screaming.

_It was strange, the power thing, at first anyway. Then a few people got them. One of them was me. I only found it out a little later on, not to far into the FAYZ. It was scary, one minute I was being thrown across the room and the next I was simply hovering in mid-air. I would have died.  
_

I finished with Lonny and went to find Thea. She was sat on her bed crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm scared," she muttered.

"So am I." I told her honestly. Thea looked up at me and wiped her tears away.

"Your scared?" She smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm very scared, I've lost my family." I said.

"But your a big girl." She argued.

"Sometimes even big people can be scared." I told her.

"Even Sam?" Thea asked. So he parents had told her about how Sam had saved the people on the bus. I wasn't sure whether Sam was scared, he probably was.

"I'm sure he is." Thea nodded and got off the bed.

"Thea, I'm going to take you and Lonny to the day care, you'll be safe there." I told her and then I added. "Pack a few things, I'll get your brother." Then I got up and went to Lonny. He was restless, kicking and moving his arms about. I picked him up and rocked him back and forth, I loved kids. Lonny began to settle down and I was able to put him back down, I grabbed a bag and packed some of his clothers, a blanket and a few toys. I added a note to who ever was looking after the kids aswell.

Thea was waiting for me at the door, I put Lonny in his pram and opened the door. We walked out into the afternoon, there was something not right about the way the sky looked. I shook the though out of my head and kept on walking.

_**A/N: I'm going to do the next chapter at the day care and then skip to where Caine comes in to it. ~ Sarah**_


	4. Progress

_**A/N: Brianna chapter! ~ Sarah**_

Brianna sat cross legged in the middle of the attic. She had the diary in her lap. Something fell out the next page. Brianna picked it up, it was a piece of paper folded in half, on the back there was a short note.

'_Hey Elowen. I found this when I was cleaning out Mary's things, can't believe she kept it all these years, you must have meant a lot to her. Miss you, John T.'_

Brianna opened up the note,

'_Dear, whoever the hell is running the day care. I hope you can find room for Lonny and Thea. Lonny is about one and Thea is 5. If they are too much trouble please return to 75 Sheridan. God I sound like one of those missing pet posters. I'm not their sister or anything, I just live next door. I can bring in some toys and stuff for the kids if they need any and I can also help out if you want me to. Thanks a lot Elowen V xxx'_

This must have been the note that Brianna's mum was talking about, the one she sent with Lonny and Thea when they went to the day care. Brianna didn't think all this was possible, this dome around Perdido Beach. This was her home, he life, she didn't think anything this big could have happened to her small town.

Brianna flicked through the next few pages, some were about the day care and then for a while it was just about how he mother was feeling. Boring, Brianna thought. She wanted to read action and excitiment, not her mother writing about how scared and lonely it was. The next part interested her, it was about people called Caine, Diana, Jack (Computer Jack) and a boy called Drake that her mum didn't really like at all.

The door to the attic opened, Brianna quickly put the diary back in the box and covered it back up. Her dad came in.

"Sorry to leave you for a while," He said, "Your mother and I were just, talking." He added. She wasn't sure what that meant.

"I'm just going to go to my room now." Brianna said quickly. Her dad was puzzled.

"I though you wanted to look through some old stuff." He said.

"Oh I did, I found an old picture book I wanted to look through in my room." She told her dad. He nodded, unsure, but he let her go anyway. Brianna quickly picked up the diary and the pictures, then she quickly jogged past he dad and down the stairs to her room.

Brianna's room was orange with a big double bed in the middle. She had pictures of her family and friends on the walls aswell as posters of the Hunger games, Doctor who and Hansel and Gretel. Brianna's book case was full of Morganville, Septimus Heap, a Series of Unfortunate Events, The Mortal Instruments and many more. She loved reading, most of the books she'd gotten from her mum. Brianna went to the corner of her room where her blue and green surf board was and moved it out the way. Behind that was a box in the wall. She carefully took it out and opened it up. Brianna took out a pen and her own diary, she then began to make notes of what she had learnt so far.

There was something called the FAYZ, a dome or a bubble that appeared around Perdido Beach.

Her mother, Elowen Gaither or Vesper as it was then and her father, Quinn Gaither were trapped in there with her uncles Sam, Sanjit and Edilio and her aunties Astrid, Lana and Diana.

John T and a girl called Mary were also in there. As well as a boy called Lance who seemed to be her mum's boyfriend at the time.

The kids from Coates Academy at the time weren't nice, which wasn't much of a suprise to Brianna. The kids at Coates now weren't much better.

People had powers, her mum could fly and Thea could make water come out of her hands.

So all in all, Brianna didn't really know much about the FAYZ but she was going to find out. Brianna jumped on her bed and sat cross legged with Quinn's drawings and Elowen's diary around her. She opened the diary on the next page and started reading.

_I couldn't find Lance anywhere. That was the problem with him, he was good-looking and smart but he was also really unreliable.  
_

Brianna jotted down, handsome, smart, kinda unreliable, around Lance's name. She had made a chart of names, Lance, Elowen, Quinn, Thea, Lonny, Sam, Astrid. They were the names so far. Then Brianna had put word around the names to describe them. It was like a homework asignment. She read on.

_I saw familiar faces when I was heading for the Day care, Steve Marca and his sister Mia, they went to PB school aswell. They were twins, a year younger than me. I also saw Orc and Howard, I avoided them. _

Brianna also jotted down that Orc and Howard were mean. It still wasn't getting her any closer to finding out what happened to her mum and dad. But Brianna was stubborn and determined.

_I had a good idea who would be running the day care, Mary Terrefino. She was great with kids, she had a younger brother called John. _

John T = John Terrefino. The person who wrote the note on the back of the letter, and the Mary that he was talking about must have been his sister Mary Terrefino, Brianna guessed. Then a thought came to her, maybe the friend her parents had named her after was in the FAYZ. Brianna flipped to the back of the diary to see what was at the end the had to know. Pages were missing, lots of them. The last page finished with the words, '_I could step out, leave it all be...' _ Then the word finished. All the pages after that were gone. Brianna cursed.

"That's okay, I'll find them in the attic later." She mumbled and went back to the page she was up to.


	5. Daycare

GONE

**_A/N: Back to an Elowen chapter now. I've almost forgotten the order of things in the first Gone book so sorry if things are muddled up. ~ Sarah  
_**

_The day care went through hell during the FAYZ, coyotes, Drake (Whip Hand) and yet it still survived and pulled through. I had friends there aswell, John T and Mary T. They were good friends of mine and I trusted them.  
_

"Helloo!" I called as I walked Lonny and Thea inside.

"In here!" A boy's voice called back, I knew that voice. I walked in and was face to face with John Terrefino. "Elowen!" He said happily and hugged me, I hugged him back.

"Is Mary here?" I asked.

"She's ran off, she'll be back though. She's just tired." John said wearily.

"D'ya need a hand, I can help." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"You can feed the baby." He told me and pointed to the little boy in a cot. I agreed and went over to the baby. "His names Jamie by the way." John said from somewhere behind me.

"Hello Jamie." I said in a baby voice and picked him up. He gurgled and laughed. "Do you know whose he is?" This was directed at John.

"No." He replied grimly. "We found him at the door this morning, not belongings or note." I made a sound like uh-huh.

"It's okay now." I said tickling Jamie, he giggled excitedly. "We'll look after you." His smile was to die for, not like the way a guy smiles at you, but in the, isn't-he-just-the-cutest way. I felt a pang of sadness, this poor baby had nobody, no family in this place whatsoever. And who couldn't want him. He had tufted of soft golden hair and the biggest chocolate brown eyes.

_I remember what Jamie looked like very well, I also remember his funeral and how I was the one who eventually found his parents and told them how their son died, mauled to death by coyotes. The day of the funeral was to much for me, I broke down in front of most of the surviving FAYZ members. No body laughed, called me names, they all understood, they all knew someone would snap in the end. So many funerals. _

Then I had a thought. "John?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled, not really paying attention I guessed.

"What's going to happen when the food runs out?" He didn't answer. "John?"

"Erm... I don't know El, I really don't." There was a sadness in his voice and it just made the fear in my stomach tighten. I put Jamie down and walked over to Thea who was sitting a little back from the other kids, messing with the zipper on her jacket. I crouched down till I was at her level, she was frowning.

"Are you okay?" She nodded her head but her face said otherwise, the tears down her face and the way her lip trembled as she tried not to cry. "No. Your not. Is it about what happened earlier?" I was of course referring to the incident when I found her with water pouring out of her hands.

"I'm a freak." She sulked.

"No, your not, Thea you're special. And that's good." I said so sweetly anyone could tell I was lying. I had know idea what was up with her, how she could do that, and I was scared out of my mind. Lance would have laughed, probably called Thea freak himself. Why was I dating this guy again? I didn't even know. She blinked and stared at me.

"What's going to happen to me?" She said shakily. My throat filled up with tears. She was so sweet and innocent, to see how scared she was made me want to cry.

"I don't know and I'm scared." I said honestly. That clearly wasn't what she was expecting.

"Will you help me?" She asked. This time a tear actually rolled down my cheek and dripped off my chin. I licked my dry lips.

"I'll do all that I can." My voice was just a whisper. I quickly stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. In there I started to cry.

Tears streamed down my face and I collapsed to the floor.

_At that moment I remember wanting to give up. I was so scared and shaken by the events of the day that I couldn't keep it in anymore. _

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Go away!" I choked. John opened the door and stood on the edge.

"I don't really think I should come in to the girls toilets." He admitted and folded his arms to his chest. I gulped and sat up.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I just. I don't know." I put my head in my hands and took deep shaky breaths.

"It's okay to be scared El." John sighed and sat down on the floor, just outside the door. "I am. Mary is." I nodded and looked up.

"I know." I told him. "But you don't show it. And I can't keep it inside." I sniffled.

"Look, you don't have to be here. Just go home." He gestured to the door of the daycare. I shook my head.

"But you need help-" I began to argue.

"Elowen." He said sternly. "Go home. I can find help you know." I nodded sulkily and stood up, so did he.

"Thanks John." I said and hugged him. John staggered a bit, I'd surprised him but he hugged me back anyway. "I'm going to go find Lance." He pushed me back at arms length.

"You could do better than him you know." He told me seriously.

"John, don't." I started.

"No I'm serious." He argued.

"I understand that but I can handle it." Before John could argue I walked quickly to the door and didn't look back.


End file.
